Gilver Akashiya
Gilver Akashiya is a male vampire who was born into the Shuzen mansion as the eldest son of Issa and Gyokuro Shuzen. Gilver is the ancestor of the Shuzen Family and one of the founders of vampires. He along with another character, mostly referred as the hooded man, created weapons used to eradicate the vampire race. Thousand of years ago, Gilver put himself in an eternal slumber and was recently awakened by Alucard his ancestor. Gilver is a main protagonist in Eds + Vampires and was introduced as the main antagonist during Season Three. Personality Gilver is a chriasmatic and manipulative but honorable and caring individual who was the eldest son of Issa Shuzen and Akasha Bloodriver who was praised by all as the best of his generation, a genius above all others, even by the standards of an battle anept - vampire, Gilver's prowess far outshone their own, however only a few can understand him. He maintains a fairly laid back attitude, never failing to use a taunt or a comeback, though he becomes very serious when he needed to be. Gilver seems to have a sarcastic sense of humor taunting his enemies, but his sense of justice is very strong. Gilver is a highly intelligent but not as intelligent as his brother Edd, who is also calm sophisticated and arrogant due to his Aristocratic upbringing. But conducts himself as a sociable and likeable person who is considered one of the coolest students in Yokai academy along with Double D. Gilver was a complicated person marked by many conflicting emotions and actions. Very close to his best friend Dante, his nevertheless struggled with his inevitability of being left behind by his brother and the strain of not being able to make it in the human world. He was jealous that how both Kaname and Zero can be very healthy and normal. Though professing to both love and hate to the Ice Queen Mizore Shirayuki at different times. Like his younger brother Edd and his former friend Shizuo Hokaido, Gilver is also strangely honorable, granting people peace treaties instead of merely intiating an all-out invasion in both the human and yokai worlds. He seems to be a very cooperative person, often negotiating peace treaties with both the European Union and Fairy Tale. Relationships Gilver and Edd - Edd was the younger twin brother of Gilver. Since they were twins born to a Vampire family, Gilver and Edd were the cursed twins. They were once enemies after Gilver along with Monsters Never Cry tried to capture both Tsukune and Moka, but later after Gilver redeemed himself he became Edd's master into controling his shinso powers. Gilver and Issa - Gilver possesses complete trustfulness towards his father Issa Shuzen the Third Dark Lord, often referring him to as the Dark Emperror. Issa loves his son very much and will often risk his own life to protect his children. Gilver holds great respect towards him. Gilver and Moka - Moka has a strong attachment to her older brother Gilver and is quite fond of him, to the point where she persists in searching for him long after she has left the academy. It is not known whether Gilver had any affection for Moka. He did however express concerns over her well being and chides her naive behaviour standing out in the sun. Powers and abilties His method of fighting is fist punch. It's heavy fist and faster punch one blow sent flying the air or ground or wall. He always his courage of two choice "Death or Knock down". When he gets annoyed by some monsters teased him then he gets serious when he kills people. Because he is a vampire, Gilver is anemic and needs blood to function daily. He has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain himself. However, his fondness for it has escalated into a physical need without it (around 14 days a least), Gilver's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. In his unsealed state, Gilver can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping him to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except he waits to sense his opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on his own and then receiving the returning pulse. Gilver's main method of attacking is using kicks rather than punches as he considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting, but he will use his hands if she deems the situation serious enough. Therefore, he may have a lot of variation with his kicks by combining various styles and varying amounts of incorporated demonic power. These attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength-augmenting energy released in one kick. The result of getting kicked is devastating . Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a crippling injury. Depending on the target of the kick, an opponent's bones could easily be broken and one or more major organs ruptured. One unique ability Gilver can utilize is physically injecting their blood into another person through their fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but may temporarily transform into a vampire physically as strong as a vampire. The downside to this is diminished strength upon successful transfer into the host's body, as Gilver needs to recuperate the lack of blood circulation in his system. However, this ability is extremely dangerous, constant injection will slowly damage the host's body, perhaps killing the host. Gilver is also granted temporary Super Strength and Super Speed. With this strength, Gilver is often able to crush his enemy with a single attack. His opponent is usually thrown away and seriously injured after being punched by Tsukune. This is different from Inner Moka in that Gilver usually using his Power Punch instead of using a kick. Gilver gained new abilities and strength. With super speed and strength, Gilver is able to see and predict every opponent's move, nearly to the point of precongnition. He is in a state in which he can see everything around him in slow motion. With these abilities, Gilver is capable of dodging every attack from his enemies. By combining his tremendous speed with his enormous strength, Gilver can attack every enemy in an instant. The enemy cannot see his attack, and it is clear that Gilver is able to attack repeatedly in a single instant. During Gilver's first use of Alucard's Shinso, he has proven himself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he were giving them a smack from a short distance. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to stroke the target, an attack which, in the manga and anime, is strong enough to kill opponents, with their blood spilling out. Gilver moves his hands towards the opponent, far away from him. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing of choking them according to the movements performed by Gilver himself, who, after grabbing the target, is seemingly capable of controlling the spell with a single hand. The spell instead takes the form of a large amound of red glyphs, which surrond the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and near them to Jellal. Gilver creates a sphere of Darkness Spell in his hand in the form of ghosts that revolve around the center. He then shoots it at the target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the target, restraining its movement. Gilver inverstead crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining its movement and dealing pain. A spell in which the target, instead of being struck from the outside like with Dark Force, seemingly implodes from the inside, or is in any case vanished through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind. This spell, when released, creates golden flames on Gilver's palm, which he gave for Tsukune to consume in order to defeat Ban. By eating them, Vampire Force was activated, and Tsukune described the feeling of consuming them as like eating blood, implying the spell to be incredibly powerful. Aside from his vampire capabilities, Gilver is fast, agile and has quick reflexes, being shown avioding and redirecting the slashes from Moka's huge kick blast in melee with ease, reacting to them with his own fist. Gilver Akasha's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent repirses, with him being resilient enough to use Bloodly Fire a spell powerful enough to allow Tsukune to enter his Shinso mode, replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Laws, after attempting to cast the Self-Destrucction Spell on both Nirvana and himself, something which greatly weakened him Gilver is an highly resiliant opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounds of damage without collapsing. Gilver, despite favoring the use of his ranged fist, has shown to be a capable unarmed combatant. While his speed was enhanced by his Blood spell, Gilver went on to attack and brutally injure both Edd and Tsukune several times with strong melee blows such as punchs and kicks. Like all vampires, he can heal from anything excluding an anti-vampire weapon wound to his heart of cutting off his body. Like all vampires he can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood he drinks or cuts. Gilver's powers have been listed as immeasurable. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Yōkai Academy students